User blog:~Maplespots~/Who wants another rant blog?
Nobody, but too bad, you're getting one. Please don't read this if you get easily offended, or at all really, I just needed to get some of this crap off of my shoulders. Please DO read until the title "Fandomism. Everywhere." though, because that stuff is perfectly friendly, like polls and crap. Brought to you by everyone's second-favourite Canadian. AKA me. Also brought to you by (YAY FREE WIKI ADVERTISING SPACE) KRP wiki! We have no rules yet, so do whatever the heck you want! XD Would you be sad if I left this wiki? I'm not actually going to leave for a long time probably, btw Yeah, for a few days. OMG FOREFUR I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU I WILL FOREFUR AWAIT YOUR RETURN Not at all, I hate you. I would be fighting tears at first, then realize I have other websites to contact you on. I would still miss you though. A little, I guess. I get sad when anyone leaves. Are you actually going to join the wiki I advertised? Nope lol Yeah, but I won't be active. OF COURSE. I WILL LOVE IT AND HUG IT AND NAME IT BOB AND RP ON IT EVERY FIVE SECONDS What am I to you? Friend Best friend Person Crush (I will be EXTREMELY surprised if anyone picks this.) Sister The best person efur who I'll always look up to forefur Someone I hate with every fiber of my being Fandomism. Everywhere. Stereotypes, discluding people, making fun of them... this is like racism except... with fandoms! Some people treat me and Tater like annoying douchebag pieces of crap, just for talking about Homestuck. And some of these people won't shut up about their own fandoms! I don't get it. What makes Homestuck different? Nothing. At all. And yet there are all these rants and things, directed at people who like Homestuck. I don't freaking get it. Maybe Tater and I pretend to be angry at people. PRETEND. It lasts five minutes. And honestly, I think it was provoked. I have Nepeta in my icon, I use cat puns. I barely ever go on main chat, so WHO THE FUCK CARES? Pardon my language. And, Jet, I guesssss you can censor me. That's all there is to say on the matter. Just remember my famous quote: We're all entitled to our opinions, just don't shove yours in my face if we disagree! I'm joking. I'm always joking, you guys. Whenever I claim to hate someone, I am ALWAYS joking. I'm never serious on the internet, and neither are you. There's no need to cause drama. There are maybe like 3.5 users on this wiki that I hate. And I have good reason. They're users that have caused a lot of drama, and have like 3 people on the whole wiki who don't hate them. So, don't take it seriously. Don't cause a lot of drama over a joke, I don't need more people who hate me forever. Oops That blog was shorter than I thought it would be. I might add to it in the future. Category:Blog posts